


who's your big tiddy goth gf

by orangejuicing



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 4th wall shit, F/F, F/M, M/M, This is so fucking dumb, au with technology, kuvira is their friend now stfu, pls im, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangejuicing/pseuds/orangejuicing
Summary: rated t for language--bitchbender: bicth i win against you all teh time eat asseatmyrocks: whose ass? :)bitchbender: not mine its claimed alreadyeatmyrocks: by your big tiddy goth gf? we knowitsasami: you think i have big tiddies???eatmyrocks: its an expression but also yesbitchbender: are you admitting to looking at asamis boobseatmyrocks: well heres the thing with giant bazonkas--god this is so stupid I'm sorry
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Jinora/Kai (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 110
Kudos: 228





	1. do bottoms have rights?

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this in algebra 2 because i couldn't focus i apologize  
> if i continue this or not depends solely on whether my new add meds start working

korra - bitchbender

mako- Mako

bolin- imnuktuk

asami- itsasami

kuvira- eatmyrocks

wu- wulovesyou

jinora- jinaira

kai- professionalpickpocket

eska- Desna

desna- Eska

opal- opalxoxo

Zoomers

bitchbender: im gonna fuckkij kill you bolin

imnuktuk: valid but why

itsasami: what did he do??

bitchbender: fucker ate my last dumpling <3

imnuktuk: no i did not

imnuktuk: i can see how you would reach that conclusion but it was not me

bitchbender: ok then who was it 

itsasami: korra i ate it

bitchbender: oh ok thats fine

imnuktuk: WHAT

imnuktuk: YOU WERE READY TO SLAUGHTER ME WHY DOES ASAMI GET A FREE PASS

bitchbender: she’s my gf 

bitchbender: also she doesnt leave her disgusting socks in my room when she comes over

eatmyrocks: you left your sweaty workout clothes in my house you have no rights

eatmyrocks: i washed them for you, by the way

eatmyrocks: now you owe me 15 yuans

bitchbender: WHAT

bitchbender: I DIDNT ASK YOU TO WASH THEM YOU CANNOT MAKR ME PAY

eatmyrocks: i cant unwash them so either cough up or theyre mine

bitchbender: i hate you

eatmyrocks: good im glad it’ll make it easier to beat your ass in training

bitchbender: i had an off day okay

eatmyrocks: you mean an off year

bitchbender: bicth i win against you all teh time eat ass

eatmyrocks: whose ass? :)

bitchbender: not mine its claimed already

eatmyrocks: by your big tiddy goth gf? we know

itsasami: you think i have big tiddies???

eatmyrocks: its an expression but also yes

bitchbender: are you admitting to looking at asamis boobs

eatmyrocks: well heres the thing with giant bazonkas

bitchbender: DO NOT CONTINUE THAT THOUGHT

Mako: Stop blowing up my phone jesus

bitchbender: put it on do not disturb like a coward

bitchbender: or deal with the notifs like a man

Mako: Or I could leave the chat

bitchbender: no pls

Mako: Thats what I thought

eatmyrocks: stop simping for piss boy your gf is online

bitchbender: bitch i am not simping for mr lightning mcqueen eyebrows

Mako: Oh ok throw my eyebrows under the bus

bitchbender: thats where they belong :)

itsasami: they are pretty bad ngl

imnuktuk: ooh shawtys a lil baddie

itsasami: not like that

imnuktuk: ik mako could never

Mako: Why are you all coming for me today

wulovesyou: i'm not ily mwah 

Mako: Ilyt but anyways 

eatmyrocks: was that a confession of love

bitchbender: are you and wu fucking

Mako: WHAT

wulovesyou: :)

Mako: WU NO WE ARE NOT

wulovesyou: :))))

Mako: STOP

Mako: I AM HIS BODYGUARD OK

Mako: THATS IT

wulovesyou: a very handsome very macho bodyguard

Mako: Well yes but thats besides the point

bitchbender: wu stop fueling his narcissism

wulovesyou: men who love themselves are very attractive

itsasami: you two would make a cute couple

Mako: Yeah a couple of BESTIES

wulovesyou: ok mr comphet

Mako: Pls babe

Mako: NO

Mako: AUTCORRECT   
bitchbender: wtf would you be typing that autocorrected to babe

itsasami: baby <3

Mako: NO STOP

Mako: IM GONNA THROW MYSELF OFF A CLIFF

wulovesyou: not without me you arent

Mako: Bye committing soup of side

imnuktuk: omg he used a meme

imnuktuk: he must be serious

imnuktuk: HE WENT OFFLINE IM

wulovesyou: dw hes just eating shredded cheese from the bag looking stressed

wulovesyou: we should all have a spa day

eatmyrocks: count me out <3

itsasami: i think it would be fun

bitchbender: yeah KUVIRA it would be fun

eatmyrocks: literally yesterday you said spas were stupid

bitchbender: and

bitchbender: opinions can change

eatmyrocks: you want an excuse to see your gf in only swimwear

bitchbender: no-

itsasami: i mean im not gonna lie ill take any excuse to see korras abs

bitchbender: babe i will fr start wearing crop tops

itsasami: PLS

eatmyrocks: god im trying to eat could you take this somewhere else

bitchbender: someones bitter they dont have a gf

eatmyrocks: yeah

bitchbender: lmao the way you just admit it

eatmyrocks: it’s true 

itsasami: we stan an honest queen

imnuktuk: we stan an honest queen who isn’t embarrassed to like the same sex aHEM mAkO

Mako: Bolin I don’t like men that way

imnuktuk: exactly 

Mako: ?????

wulovesyou: i wasn’t kidding when i said mr comphet lmao-

Mako: Why are you guys attacking me Bolin is straight too

imnuktuk: nahh i’m bi 

Mako: YOU ARE??

imnuktuk: when i call guys hot did you just assume it was in a straight way 

Mako: Yes??

bitchbender: let’s face it nobody here is straight except maybe jinora

imnuktuk: this is what i’ve been trying to tell him 

Mako: I’m straight 

imnuktuk: straight up the most bi person i’ve ever met 

opalxoxo: fffff you’re right 

imnuktuk: OPAL HI

opalxoxo: hi!! i’d like to contribute i’m pan by the way 

imnuktuk: hell yeah solidarity 

jinaira: actually i think i’m asexual!

jinaira: that or demi

jinaira: maybe both 

bitchbender: lmao mako rlly out here being the only straggot

Mako: Straggot??

bitchbender: cishettie

bitchbender: whatever u wanna call it 

bitchbender: but we all know you’re bi it’s ok

eatmyrocks: mako i’m gonna beat your ass if you keep saying youre straight 

eatmyrocks: you don’t gotta do yourself like that 

Mako: What’s wrong with being straight :/

eatmyrocks: nothing but you ARENT

itsasami: he has tobcome around on his own time

bitchbender: yeah but he’s wasting wu’s time 

wulovesyou: that’s ok he’ll have plenty of time to think it over in his tea leaf treatment 

Mako: I did not agree to that

wulovesyou: yeah buttt i’m the prince so you gotta follow orders 

bitchbender: why is wu the top in this relationship 

eatmyrocks: khddddgdfhffgjggj well we been knew mako is a bottom

bitchbender: he’s probably a pillow princess 

eatmyrocks: you can’t talk switches have no rights 

bitchbender: i’ll have you know that i could top anytime 

itsasami: no you couldn’t 

eatmyrocks: yeah put her in her place 

itsasami: where, underneath me? 

itsasami: i cant believe i just said that ffffdhdgcgfh

eatmyrocks: and korra has the audacity to think she could ever top

bitchbender: can we go back to attacking mako

eatmyrocks: no i’ve found a weakness and i intend to exploit it

bitchbender: first off bottoming isnot a weakness 

eatmyrocks: sounds like something a bottom would say 

bitchbender: i cant win with you

eatmyrocks: say it again for the camera?

imnuktuk: here to conveniently change the subject 

bitchbender: thank you 

imnuktuk: can i borrow naga

bitchbender: what? why??? you have a car 

imnuktuk: reasons 

bitchbender: no

imnuktuk: WHY NOT

bitchbender: YOU ARENT TELLING ME WHY

imnuktuk: it’s for instagram okay??

bitchbender: you want to take my polar dog so you can get clout??

imnuktuk: yeah basically 

bitchbender: ok but give her treats or she’ll be grumpy when she gets home 

imnuktuk: of COURSE

bitchbender: she has gas rn because SOMEONE fed her dumplings 

imnuktuk: rhat was kai

imnuktuk: @professionalpickpocket own up to your mistakes 

professionalpickpocket: yes i did it but it was not at all a mistake 

bitchbender: @jinaira collect your bf and airbend him off a cliff 

jinaira: kai why would you do that 

professionalpickpocket: why not 

bitchbender: someday you’ll die and i’ll laugh 

professionalpickpocket: you’ll be dead sooner fucking geezer

bitchbender: not gonna take insults from a five foot two twink

eatmyrocks: he’s literally like 5’7 you just don’t want to admit he’s gonna be taller than you 

bitchbender: idc if he’s taller i can bend his bitchass into a pretzel 

bitchbender: and set him on fire

jinaira: korra why are you getting so mad over this

bitchbender: clearly you have never been around naga when she’s gassy

bitchbender: just to clarify if it looks like i’m not gonna outlive kai, i will kill him myself 

itsasami: pls no murder 

bitchbender: just once 

wulovesyou: i do not condone murder except he stole my favorite button up shirt so go ahead 

eatmyrocks: as if we needed more confirmation that you’re gay 

wulovesyou: just wanna point out that mako wears button ups 

Mako: PAY ATTENTION YOU ASS

wulovesyou: we’re in skool 

wulovesyou: for politics 

Mako: And you need to start paying attention

bitchbender: wait is that board meeting today 

Mako: Yes you idiot 

bitchbender: okok i’ll be there but bolin you’ll have to wait til after to borrow naga

itsasami: i can drive you 

bitchbender: oh sweet

bitchbender: gonna bring some sweet rolls wu do you want any?

bitchbender: @wulovesyou

bitchbender: oh my god where is that fucker

Mako: I took his phone 

Mako: It was too distracting 

bitchbender: ok well ask him

Mako: Do I not get any????

bitchbender: you do if wu is willing to share

bitchbender: wait kuvira will you be there?

eatmyrocks: no??? i have no political position anymore

bitchbender: come anyways so we can work out after

eatmyrocks: i’m not allowed within a hundred foot radius of the council building 

bitchbender: WAIT FR???

eatmyrocks: no dumbass i just don’t feel like going 

imnuktuk: lmfao why would she not be allowed 

imnuktuk: what’s she gonna do seduce the pillars 

bitchbender: IDK LEAVE ME ALONE

imnuktuk: i see where you’re coming from one of my uncles isn’t allowed 100ft near schools 

bitchbender: why

bitchbender: oh 

imnuktuk: yeaaaah

eatmyrocks: i assure you i have no intention of seducing anyone in or near the council building 

itsasami: no but it just happens 

eatmyrocks: oh bc i’m hot?

itsasami: yeah basically

bitchbender: ???? asami ????

itsasami: you’re hotter tho

bitchbender: man i fucking knew it

bitchbender: everyone simps for kuvira

bitchbender: oh no do i simp for kuvira 

eatmyrocks: probably but i attract useless gays so 

bitchbender: do not forget i kicked you and your giant robots ass 

eatmyrocks: do not forget i could’ve ended your bitchass at zaofu

bitchbender: fair enough 

eatmyrocks: what i want to know is how come everyone simps but nobody wants to date me 

itsasami: bc ur intimidating 

eatmyrocks: that is my pure unfiltered top energy

eatmyrocks: step the fuck aside dasani 

itsasami: i thought that said my name anf i had a mini heart attack but no you’re talking to bottled water

bitchbender: kuvira x bottled water

eatmyrocks: we are *that* couple 

bitchbender: it’s not fun to tease someone if they don’t care pls work with me here 

eatmyrocks: oh no youve insulted my fragile ego now i will go train in a swamp to avoid human interaction 

bitchbender: that was part of my character development ok

bitchbender: YOU only got character development in the comics don’t even 

eatmyrocks: still a more interesting character arc than yours

itsasami: y’all got character development i-

eatmyrocks: asami was a good character from the beginning 

bitchbender: and i wasn’t?

eatmyrocks: no you were a bratty bitch

bitchbender: fuck you’re right 

itsasami: that’s ok you were hot and buff 

imnuktuk: i’d just like to say that we all had good character development and i’m proud of us

eatmyrocks: not mako being a homophobe in the comics

bitchbender: bkhgkjjjggjgjvjvjjvg nooo

itsasami: he just needed to realize that we’re both hotter than him 

bitchbender: he was lucky to have us 

itsasami: very unappreciative if i’m being honest smh 

eatmyrocks: i for one barely know mako but i will happily contribute to bullying him 

wulovesyou: he’s secretly a softie stop dissing him 

itsasami: if that’s true you are literally the only one he has ever been soft for 

wulovesyou: cuddles :)

wulovesyou: he teaches me how to cook but he sucks tbh

eatmyrocks: wtf that’s actually cute get out 

bitchbender: if you think that’s cute you should see bolin and opal it’s disgusting

eatmyrocks: i have to watch you and asami kiss all the time dont even

bitchbender: nobody told you to watch 

eatmyrocks: you don’t get privacy if you’re standing in front of me

bitchbender: die

eatmyrocks: ok

**eatmyrocks** has left the chat.

bitchbender: wait no


	2. shit for shat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh LORD so two things! add med update: i do not think they are working which is bad for me but good for anyone who's enjoying this fic :D  
> also thank you so much for all the nice comments?? like fr you know how to welcome someone into a fandom! i do have an actual fic idea that i might start soon, it'd be pretty serious but ofc i will try to keep some of my.. interesting humor >:)

**itsasami** has added  **eatmyrocks** to the chat.

eatmyrocks: good to be back

bitchbender: we missed your top energy 

bitchbender: we’re all such pathetic bottoms compared to you, after all 

eatmyrocks: glad you finally recognize my worth 

imnuktuk: ik you were joking but fr can you teach us kuvira 

eatmyrocks: you want me to teach you how to be a top??

imnuktuk: yes pls

eatmyrocks: for starters dont say pls 

imnuktuk: what should i say instead 

eatmyrocks: just put a <3 

eatmyrocks: it’s incredibly powerful 

imnuktuk: ok <3

imnuktuk: WTF YOURE RIGHT

imnuktuk: THAT HAS SUCH CHAOTIC ENERGY

wulovesyou: hello loyal subjects what is happening 

imnuktuk: kuvira is teaching me how to be a top

wulovesyou: nonono you don’t want to learn from HER

eatmyrocks: excuse me?

wulovesyou: kuvira, you’re cool and all, but nobody has more top energy than me

wulovesyou: i OOZE top energy

eatmyrocks: not rlly

eatmyrocks: the only person you can top is mako and he’s like 

bitchbender: one of those fish on the ocean floor that eat shit from the sand 

eatmyrocks: exactly, a bottom feeder

eatmyrocks: i, on the other hand, have topped an entire nation 

bitchbender: i hope we aren’t talking about this in a sexual way im 

imnuktuk: how would it NOT be sexual 

bitchbender: kuvira just bones during the pledge i-

eatmyrocks: your maturity is truly astounding 

bitchbender: no but fr im gonna be very scared if kuvira says this is a sexual thing 

eatmyrocks: it’s not i assure you 

imnuktuk: it’s a sex position 

eatmyrocks: it’s a LIFESTYLE

eatmyrocks: this is why you’re a bottom 

imnuktuk: no <3

bitchbender: i-

bitchbender: also @Mako i will not in fact be at that meeting bc i have been shitting my brains out for the past 20 minutes 

eatmyrocks: i

eatmyrocks: ok

Mako: Well stop then 

bitchbender: i cant stop shitting on command i’m not fucking wu

wulovesyou: listen i had to get to that suit fitting 

Mako: Ffs you’re the avatar and you can’t figure out how to stop shitting for an hour

bitchbender: want to point out that wu shit while he was being fitted

wulovesyou: never again will i think “it’s just a fart”

bitchbender: HKHKBJVJKVJV I WAS JOKING DID YOU REALLY

wulovesyou: oh god no i would never soil a suit

wulovesyou: i did however rush to the nearest bathroom afterwards and yes i had to kick a toddler out 

Mako: Korra we need you at this meeting 

bitchbender: wu put on a wig and pretend to be me

Mako: Your nose is not that big they won’t be fooled

bitchbender: you wanna try and come for wu’s nose with those fucking Harry Potter scars you call eyebrows??

wulovesyou: CRYINGGG STOOOPP

Mako: Thats literally just how my eyebrows look ok

bitchbender: weLL sTop tHeN

wulovesyou: i’m- 

Mako: You look like Dora the Explorer don’t talk to me 

bitchbender: damn i hope swiper swipes your eyebrows

Mako: I hope he swipes your weave

bitchbender: he’ll have to swipe my entire scalp bitch

Mako: Good maybe then your skin won’t be so fucking ashy

bitchbender: oh that’s funny i thought the bitch who just last week was crying over a pimple said sum

wulovesyou: IM HOWLINGGG OMG

Mako: At least my skin isn’t so desert dry that your fucking camel toe rests on it

wulovesyou: FUHFHCJCCJHCVJVJJV

bitchbender: with the amount of oil on your skin you could fry dumplings on your face 

Mako: Ok well then I don’t need a stove so who’s the winner here

bitchbender: the people who can afford a stove 

wulovesyou: so not you

bitchbender: listen if i got paid for all the shit i do i would be able to buy a stove for every room in the air temple 

bitchbender: meanwhile mako over here gets paid to have spa days 

Mako: I’m forced into them so I’m getting paid RIGHTFULLY

bitchbender: i was forced into getting a relaxing tea leaf treatment god my life sucks give me money 

eatmyrocks: lmaoo fr

Mako: I literally hate you both so much

bitchbender: get in line

eatmyrocks: get in line

wulovesyou: i love you both so much

eatmyrocks: mwah

imnuktuk: gimme kith

eatmyrocks: no

imnuktuk: i was talking to wu smh

wulovesyou: mwah mwah kisses for everyone

bitchbender: i dont want 

wulovesyou: then perish.

imnuktuk: THAT WAS SO UNEXPECTED LMFAOO

bitchbender: unrelatedd but tenzin is getting on my nerves so much literally he went off about ‘thIs gEneRAtiON’ ok yours will be dead soon but keep talking i guess say it from the grave

eatmyrocks: i stg old bitches rlly still trying to put their opinions out there when they cant even wipe their own ass

imnuktuk: like grandad idc if youre homophobic keep that to yourself you literally shat yourself yesterday

imnuktuk: you worried about the wrong butthole!

eatmyrocks: i truly could not have said it better myself

bitchbender: what is up with men not understanding that washing your ass is basic hygiene im 

eatmyrocks: and they wonder why they have skid marks 

itsasami: plss if mako doesnt wash his ass i

itsasami: wu gives the vibesthat he does

imnuktuk: dw i wash my ass too

itsasami: why are we so mean to mako i

bitchbender: its fun to mess with him lmao

Mako: THE MEETING IS IN TEN MINUTES KORRA   
bitchbender: I AM TAKING A PHAT SHIT

Mako: HOW ARE YOU STILL SHITTING

bitchbender: I DONT KNOW TAKE IT UP WITJ MY ASSHOLE   
Mako: THAT IS DISGUSTING

bitchbender: IM SURE YOUR ASS IS MUCH WORSE COONSIDERING YOU DONT WASH IT

Mako: I DO WASH IT

bitchbender: oh huh well i didnt expect that

Mako: WTF DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDNT EXPECT THAT IM NOT THAT NASTY MY GOD

bitchbender: you cannot blame me for assuming

imnuktuk: korra im getting naga 

bitchbender: ok the temple doors open shes probably chilling in my room

imnuktuk: come out and say hi :(

bitchbender: what about “im shitting” do you all not understand

imnuktuk: i will wait

bitchbender: pls dont stand in front of the bathroom door that makes me wildly uncomfy

imnuktuk: dw im eating sweet rolls with jinora while i wait

bitchbender: dont eat them all omg

imnuktuk: you rlly think im gonna let you eat sweet rolls after you shit for an hour straight

bitchbender: LISTEN THIS HAPPENED BC I ATE TOO MUCH DAIRY

bitchbender: ME AND LACTOSE DO NOT HAVE FUN

itsasami: i literally told you to get the coconut milk but nOOOoooOOoOo

bitchbender: its not the SAME

itsasami: anyways im at the air temple with your sweet ride

bitchbender: I DO NOT KNOW HOW LONG IM GONNA BE IN THR BATHROOM

itsasami: thats ok ill hang with bolin

imnuktuk: hell yeah i havent seen you in like a week queen

imnuktuk: OMG KORRA UR GONNA FLIPPP

imnuktuk: shes wearing a crop top 

imnuktuk: maam is fucking owning it 

itsasami: stopp omg 

bitchbender: I Am Wiping

itsasami: STOPPW WHY IS THATS SO FUNNY

imnuktuk: good luck last time i shat that long it was literally like acid

imnuktuk: my ass hurt for like a week

bitchbender: yeah this shit stings

bitchbender: like the literal shit im-

imnuktuk: not mako getting hemorrhoids that time cause he was stressed about our probending stuff

bitchbender: WHA   
imnuktuk: he was walking like the fucking stork from the animated robin hood i stg

bitchbender: update we are Out of toilet paper im gonna sob

imnuktuk: i’ll get you some tell me where it is

bitchbender: no we OUT out

bitchbender: time to use tissues i guess

imnuktuk: im laughingso fuckng hard rn

itsasami: he is banging his head in the counter

imnuktuk: omg i heard a toilet flush

imnuktuk: that was definitely the high flush we aint saving the environment today

bitchbender: you would use the high flush if you had just been through what i have

Mako: Hurry tf up the meeting is starting and Lin is mad at ME 

bitchbender: literally just tell her i was shitting i have no pride anymore anyways

Mako: I told her and she shut her mouth and walked away and now she’s talking to Tenzin and side-eyeing me

bitchbender: thank you for that mental image and dw i will announce myself appropriately when i arrive

itsasami: korra meet us in the car bolin is tagging along for some reason

imnuktuk: i want to see korra burst into the council meeting dramatically and then say “sorry for the delay, ibs said hey”

bitchbender: i will NOT be doing that but i promise i will not disappoint 

imnuktuk: k mako we’ll brb and youll know when we get here

jinaira: they ate all the sweet rolls :(

bitchbender: wtf i didnt even get any

jinaira: korra i only have your best interests at heart and i am telling you firmly that you are not eating any sweet rolls until your stomach has settled

bitchbender: fair enough

\--

Mako: yo its been like 10min where are you?

wulovesyou: omg i see them out the window

wulovesyou: HGJJHVJHWVJHJH OMG EVERYONW WHO ISNT AT THR MEETING PLSSSS   
wulovesyou: KORRA JUST BUSTED THE DOORS OPEN WITH AIRBENDING AND YELLED SORRY IM LATE I WAS SHITTING AND THE WAY IT E C H O E D

bitchbender: the way lin looked at me

itsasami: she was boutta murderrrr

eatmyrocks: ngl you could have been more creative but kudos for owning your shit

bitchbender: thanks <3

eatmyrocks: you can be an honorary top

imnuktuk: WHAT ABOUT ME 

eatmyrocks: no <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mwah thank you for reading you get a kith  
> is there anything you think i should add to this fic or any conversation topics you wanna see?


	3. not in front of my sanrio phone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hEy mAmaS sorry i dipped for a bit! bad news for you, my focalin has been working really well, but on the bright side i am a forgetful hoe so i keep missing doses and slowly adding onto this fic, dw I'm not planning on abandoning it anytime soon! this chapter is a little longer than usual to make up for how long it took, so i hope you enjoy >:)

imnuktuk: wait genuine question do fish have teeth

bitchbender: good morning to everyone except you

imnuktuk: NO IM FR

bitchbender: YES THEY HAVE TEETH WTF DID YOU THINK SHARKS CHEW WITH

imnuktuk: SHARKS ARE FISH????????????

bitchbender: YES OH MY GOD

imnuktuk: what happens when their teeth fall out when they get old

bitchbender: fish dentures

imnuktuk: no but fr though

bitchbender: i am fr

imnuktuk: no youre not

bitchbender: yes i literally am bolin

imnuktuk: ok sorry 

imnuktuk: thats fucking hilarioud i cant believe thats a real thing

bitchbender: I WAS KIDDING

imnuktuk: i-

bitchbender: IM HOWLING RN I CANT

imnuktuk: STOOOOPPPP I FEEL SO FUCKING DUMB   


bitchbender: IM SORRY IM NEVER GETTING OVER THIS   


eatmyrocks: this is it im done my life is over im ending it all

bitchbender: wtf happened

eatmyrocks: im

eatmyrocks: this is now my legacy

bitchbender: WHAT IS

eatmyrocks: varrick was being a smartass and he said there was nothing that doesnt have to do with math

eatmyrocks: so i said the first thing that came to my mind

eatmyrocks: which was PERIODS

eatmyrocks: as in UTERUS BLOOD OW

bitchbender: ok

eatmyrocks: but this isnt the worst part

eatmyrocks: varrick said evErY 30 dAys and my period is mad irregular so i-

eatmyrocks: “mine isnt smartass”

bitchbender: thats not that bad

eatmyrocks: korra we were in COURT

bitchbender: HAGHJGJGJJHJJJK

imnuktuk: HOLY FUCK LMAOOO

imnuktuk: reminds me of that time in school when my teacher asked me to spell farenheight and i spelled fergalicious

bitchbender: thats not embarrassing thats just genius

eatmyrocks: you still spelled fairenheit wrong

bitchbender: YOU DID TOO JJJJHHHJHHJJ

eatmyrocks: ok if youre so smart how do you spell it 

bitchbender: pharenheit obviously

imnuktuk: im sorry i-

imnuktuk: this ass is so phat its measured in PHARENHEIT

bitchbender: bkehvkjhfkjhekfejje 

imnukuk: hey i just had a bad idea

eatmyrocks: do tell

imnuktuk: scratch n sniff toilet paper

eatmyrocks: shut

eatmyrocks: the hell

eatmyrocks: up.

bitchbender: and thats on period a pad no tampon

eatmyrocks: what about a cup

wulovesyou: GUYS GUYS GUYS   


eatmyrocks: excuse me i was asking korra a question

wulovesyou: IN DO NOT CARE OK   


wulovesyou: PUBLOIC BATHROOMS   


wulovesyou: PUBLOC BATHDSOKMS   


wulovesyou: THERE IS SHIRBFT VKJBWQVHH

wulovesyou: there is shit in the sink

bitchbender: pardon

wulovesyou: there is SHIT in the SINK

bitchbender: ion wanna talk about shit after yesterday

imnuktuk: ion? aint that the shit we learned about in chemistry

bitchbender: i did not go to school

imnuktuk: thats right korra is uneducated

bitchbender: i am illiterate

imnuktuk: jared, 19

wulovesyou: there was shit in the sink 

wulovesyou: why are you glossing over this

imnuktuk: that is normal public restroom wu

wulovesyou: do i look like the public to you

imnuktuk: i-

eatmyrocks: the public usually has better hair

bitchbender: i did NOT read that as public at first and i was ready to cry

eatmyrocks: cry anyway 

bitchbender: i want to cry after tenzin’s attempt at vegetarian meatloaf last night

eatmyrocks: he did not.

bitchbender: he did

imnuktuk: PLS IM A WITNESS THIS BITCH INVITED ME TO SUFFER

bitchbender: nobody else trusted me enough to come

imnuktuk: AND I SEE WHY

imnuktuk: let me recreate a conversation at the dinner table

imnuktuk: tenzin: augh i am such a failure its burnt and i forgot the ketchup :(

korra: literally we have ketchup in the pantry

tenzin: you put the ketchup in the meaty non meat sludge mixture before you bake it

korra: you put the WHAT in the WHAT

bitchbender: hjwjhjwedhkwehdk STOPP 

bitchbender: WHO TF PUTS KETCHUP INSIDE A BAKRD FOOD

imnuktuk: tenzin, apparently

eatmyrocks: ok but real talk what the fuck is MEATLOAF

eatmyrocks: A LOAF OF MEAT THE FUCK

bitchbender: ok cursed idea: sandwich but the bread is meatloaf

eatmyrocks: thats it this is the last fucking straw

bitchbender: what are u gonna do about it

eatmyrocks: i genuinely cannot think of a punishment fitting for the atrocity that i had to read with my own two eyes

imnuktuk: simply carve them out (3 rolling eyes emojis)

bitchbender: did you just

bitchbender: did you just type “3 rolling eyes emojis”

imnuktuk: IM ON WUS STUPID OUTDATED HELLO KITTY PHONE BC MAKO THREWMY PHONE IN THE TOILET

Mako: You dropped your phone in the toilet.

imnuktuk: he lies

Mako: You literally recorded yourself acting like you were going to drop it in and then you accidentally did

imnuktuk: well my phone is broken and waterlogged now so you have no proof

wulovesyou: im sorry did someone REALLY have the audacity to insult my sanrio phone after i so generously allowed them to use it

imnuktuk: this screen has the graphics of a calculator wu

wulovesyou: OK AND I WAS SEVEN 

wulovesyou: I WANTED A SANRIO BLACKBERRY

bitchbender: i present to you, mako’s boyfriend

wulovesyou: i think i make a good impression, if youre implying otherwise

Mako: He’s not my boyfriend though I-

bitchbender: why does mako still text like hes straight

eatmyrocks: HE TEXTS LIKE TENZIN   


bitchbender: NOOO HE DOES   


Mako: Ok?????

bitchbender: i literally beg of you, turn off your auto capitalization

eatmyrocks: youre dragging this entire chat down

Mako: ITS LITERALLY CAPITAL LETTERS WTF

bitchbender: GAY PEOPLE DONT USE PUNCTUATION

Mako: I AM NOT GAY

bitchbender: YOURE A BI KING SO OWN IT BITCH

eatmyrocks: waitwaitwait korra youre the admin right

bitchbender: uh huh

eatmyrocks: so you can choose whether or not we get to make our own nicknames

bitchbender: i see what you are laying down

**bitchbender** has changed  **Mako** ’s name to  **wusbottombitch**

eatmyrocks: STOPPPP IM CRTUIJHBHHJJ

wusbottombitch: KORRA WTF I CANT CHANGE IT 

bitchbender: you didn’t deserve the privilege 

bitchbender: now turn your auto capitalization off

wusbottombitch: I am going to leave this mf chat 

bitchbender: no you’re not 

wulovesyou: no he’s not

bitchbender: ok you can keep the capitalization on one condition 

wusbottombitch: Oh my god 

bitchbender: you HAVE to stop being such a dry ass texter

imnuktuk: yeah you’re kinda bringing the whole vibe down 

wusbottombitch: Yeah okay fuckers I’ll play

wusbottombitch: As long as I can change my name back 

eatmyrocks: you can change your name back after a week of non dry texting

bitchbender: that shit better be pacific ocean level though 

imnuktuk: wet texting-

imnuktuk: oh hellll nah

bitchbender: VKVVJVJVJVVVKVJVK 

eatmyrocks: that some wet ass texting 

bitchbender: STOP

itsasami: hi guys um question 

itsasami: what the actual flying fuck

bitchbender: THIS IS BOLIN AND KUVIRAS DOING 

eatmyrocks: IM LAUGHING SO MF HARD I CAN BARELY TYPEDE

itsasami: we should make a texting version of wap

imnuktuk: wat

imnuktuk: like that’s what it’s called i’m not asking what

itsasami: PLSSS

wusbottombitch: Hi how about no <3

imnuktuk: i see improvement already 

wulovesyou: its bc im instructing him

itsasami: block me follow me get those feet pics n send to me

eatmyrocks: SDYDHCFJVJJV YES

bitchbender: I FUCKING LOVE YOU ASAMI

eatmyrocks: AND YOU BITCHED AT MEFOR THE SAME THING THE DOUBLE STANDARDS IM

wusbottombitch: Not kuvira saying that after hating the earth queen then becoming dictator

eatmyrocks: i’m conflicted bc i fucking hate you right now but also you’re not fucking up the vibe anymore 

wulovesyou: guys he came up with that on his own

bitchbender: OMG RRALLY?? 

wulovesyou: yes i’m proud of him :)

bitchbender: ME TOO

wusbottombitch: Bitch u tryna treat me like a baby when you can’t even open the childproof cap on advil

bitchbender: THAT THING IS FUCKING HARD TO OPEN STFU

wusbottombitch: IT HAS AN ARROW OF HOW TO TWIST IT FOR A REASON

bitchbender: YOU HAD TO ASK ME HOW TO TURN ON THE STUPID BLUETOOTH IN THE CAR AND ITS LITERALLY ON YOUR DROPDOWN MENU

wusbottombitch: MY PHONE WASNT REGISTERED IN THE CAR I KNOW HOW TO TURN ON BLUETOOTH

bitchbender: thars not what he said the other day -

itsasami: he didn’t say anything just frustrated grunts 

eatmyrocks: ~cavemancore~

imnuktuk: grunt grunt throw stick

bitchbender: oogabooga 

itsasami: all i know is sun up sun gone 

imnuktuk: everyday we experience everything anew…. wtf is a leaf? also i ate your dog

bitchbender: dogs didn’t exist yet stfu poser caveman

imnuktuk: dammit i’ve been caught 

wusbottombitch: And you wonder why I fucking hate you guys

wusbottombitch: You honestly wonder 

eatmyrocks: who?

wusbottombitch: You guys

eatmyrocks: no, who asked

bitchbender: SAGDDHHFDCJNCJVJ PLS 

wulovesyou: not mako suddenly pretending to sleep

eatmyrocks: fr ?? lmfao i-

bitchbender: he wanna act like he have leprosy or sum??

eatmyrocks: leprosy

imnuktuk: LEPROSY???

bitchbender: yeah the thing where you fall asleep randomly 

imnuktuk: NARCOLEPSY

bitchbender: oh yeah that 

itsasami: guys stop bullying mako :( it’s not his fault he has leprosy

eatmyrocks: JKKGGKVVKKVVJVHCCJ STOPP 

imnuktuk: he doesn’t have leprosy or narcolepsy unfortunately but i’m p sure he has scoliosis lmfao 

bitchbender: makos spine really singing lauv by lauv

eatmyrocks: hold ~~ menEęr ~~ befœre we peêee

itsasami: pls stop i cant BREAHHTH

imnuktuk: oh my god

imnuktuk: guys

imnuktuk: guys guys guys

itsasami: what is it

imnuktuk: so you know how i’m on wu’s sanrio phone 

itsasami: uh huh

imnuktuk: the screen was glitching tf out and i accidentally opened the notes app and OH MY GOD

wulovesyou: WAIT NO

wulovesyou: THATS PRIVATE STUFF

eatmyrocks: well now he HAS to share it

wulovesyou: no he doesn’t 

wulovesyou: i am literally BEGGING you

imnuktuk: then beg

wusbottombitch: Dont talk to him like that bitch

imnuktuk: OMG PROTECTIVE BF THINGS

itsasami: thats so cute honestly 

wusbottombitch: Shut the fuck up <3 jusr call me a straggot and go i didn’t ask for this harassment 

eatmyrocks: ok a straggot and go i didn’t ask for this harrassment :) 

bitchbender: not kuvira being a literal fucking dad

eatmyrocks: not korra being a little fucking bitch who makes me wash her clothes bc she’s scared of the washing machine 

itsasami: ARE YOU REALLY OMG

bitchbender: NO 

eatmyrocks: i have video proof lmao 

bitchbender:I GOT STUCK IN ONE AS A KID OK

bitchbender: IM SCARED TO LET MT GUARD DOWN AROUND THEM 

itsasami: aww babe i can go with you next time 

bitchbender: I DONT NEED SUPERVISION TO WASH CLOTHES

eatmyrocks: ok miss i had a panic attack in the corner because kuvira pretended she was going to push me in the washing machine as a joke 

itsasami: VIRA

itsasami: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT

bitchbender: why are you on a nickname basis 

eatmyrocks: shes the only one of you i can fucking stand

eatmyrocks: well actually opal is cool too

itsasami: idk i just said vira one time and she threatened to kill me so it stuck

imnuktuk: truly the start of a beautiful friendship

imnuktuk: now back to the TOPIC AT HAND

imnuktuk: THIS IS WUS OLD DIARY HBKJBKSKBJK

bitchbender: OMG PLS

bitchbender: read it read it read it

imnuktuk: ok this phone is poopoo so i cant screenshot but ill type it out bc i love you guys so much

wulovesyou: CLEARLY you do not love me

imnuktuk: i do but you have mako for that

wulovesyou: he gave me cheek kiss the other day

eatmyrocks: EW WTF THATS ACTUALLY SO CUTE

bitchbender: ok we get it youre lonely kuvira lmao

eatmyrocks: kindly shut the fuck up and bolin, continue

imnuktuk: srry this is taking me a hot minute to figure out how to copy and paste

imnuktuk: theres a little my melody icon that jumps up and down in the corner and i keep getting distracted bc its so FUCKING CUTE

itsasami: ok but can we talk about how kuromi and my melody are literally the ideal sapphics

eatmyrocks: hey you and korra should dress up as them for halloween

itsasami: WAIT OMG THATS SUCH A GOOD IDEA

bitchbender: ill be kuromi >:))))

eatmyrocks: yeah cause you couldnt pull off pink

bitchbender: i wish i could say youre wrong

imnuktuk: THE FUCKING SCREEN KEEPS FREEZING

imnuktuk: omg GUYS KHBSHJQJVQJ

imnuktuk: you want to hear about wu pissing himself on the earth queens throne

wulovesyou: STOPP PLS ION WANNA RELIVE THAT 

imnuktuk: PLS PLS PLS CAN I SHARE IT

wulovesyou: just

wulovesyou: ugh

wulovesyou: yeah okay

imnuktuk: THANK YOU I LOVE YOU TELL MAKO TO GIVE YOU A SMOOCH FROM ME

wulovesyou: he doesnt need the incentive :)))

bitchbender: i- damn 

eatmyrocks: never in my dreams did i think wu would be such a top but he rlly is

imnuktuk: “dear diary, today i did a very bad thing.”

wulovesyou: oh GOD im gonna dip until youre done this is too embarrassing

imnuktuk: ok :(

eatmyrocks: TYPE FASTER

imnuktuk: “i was going to see my aunt because of some dumb politics thing. then when i got there she got mad at me cause i didnt wipe my shoes off. but it was literally mud so i said why dont you just earthbend it and i got kicked out into the gardens. so then later that night when she went to bed i went in the throne room and i sat on her throne. and i thought that was all i was going to do! but a dai li agent came out of nowhere :( and i got rlly scared and i drank too much juice at dinner so i think you can guess what happened! well it serves her right for being so rude i hope she has to sit in my pee forever! ok bye diary, my aunt is calling me uh oh um ok bye bye”

eatmyrocks: HJHGWJHBKWVHJWBKHJ IM 

bitchbender: WU I FUVKING LOVE YOU SM

itsasami: IM 

itsasami: literally how tf mako not gonna appreciate a bf like this

wulovesyou: my face said : veggietales tomato

wulovesyou: its fine ill own it i was a goddamn savage at the age of nine

imnuktuk: still are

bitchbender: “i hope she has to sit in my pee forever!” i will never get over this im ROLLINGG

bitchbender: its ok i pissed the bed so fucking much when my legs were paralyzed

bitchbender: IT WAS SO FUCKING EMBARRASSING   


imnuktuk: not lin announcing that she was going out to buy adult diapers

bitchbender: i stg i would have slapped a bitch if i could have gotten up

eatmyrocks: OH MY GOD IN JAIL THEY FUCKING MADE ME PISS IN A CUP AND I ASKED WHY AND THEY WOULDNT TELL ME

eatmyrocks: TO THIS DAY I STILL DONT KNOW

itsasami: but fr why doctors always give you this tiny ass cup like… you think i can aim? you think i practice this shit????

bitchbender: mako probably does

itsasami: STOOOOOOOPP

eatmyrocks: i didnt even get to piss over a toilet they just turned around and said ok pee now

bitchbender: ARE YOU SERIOUS   


eatmyrocks: I WISH I WASNT

eatmyrocks: did i piss on the side of the cup on purpose so they would have to hold it? yes

bitchbender: as you should

eatmyrocks: i stg i traumatized those guards bc they got replaced

eatmyrocks: the new guard was cute so i just spent half my time hitting on her lmao

bitchbender: you werent even in jail for that long 

eatmyrocks: long enough to develop pee trauma

bitchbender: YET YOU MAKR FUN OF THE WASHING MACHINE THING

eatmyrocks: BC THAT LITERALLY MAKES YOU LOOK LIKE THE KID IN HOME ALONE

bitchbender: I THOUGHT IT WAS THE HEATER?????   


eatmyrocks: IDFK   


wusbottombitch: hey guys

bitchbender: oh my god

bitchbender: OH MY GOD

bitchbender: MAKO

bitchbender: YOU TURNED YOUR CAPS OFF

wusbottombitch: Nah I didnt i was just playin

bitchbender: ok

bitchbender: ok!

eatmyrocks: mako i think shes inviting you over for dinner

imnuktuk: vegetarian meatloaf :)))))

itsasami: meatloaf sandwich

wusbottombitch: I despise you guys

wusbottombitch: Never change

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you made it through alive! kith kith mwah mwah also ik i included some current memes and idk if that's weird but it sorta fit so hoohoo i guess ahahah im gonna stop typing i had too much sugar today


	4. red kinda sus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh i am so fucking sorry i haven't been updating school has been wiggity wack and i have not been outpizza-ing the hut  
> this chapter is not funny bc i lost motivation and i accidentally fell into the south park fandom in the process PLS do not even ask but ill try to keep getting chapters out! thank you so much for all the nice comments ily mwah mwah

eatmyrocks: i’m

eatmyrocks: korra sucks ass at running 

eatmyrocks: i stopped to wait for her

eatmyrocks: and she

eatmyrocks: is yelling

eatmyrocks: “just wait until i catch up with you skanky hoe”

imnuktuk: i

itsasami: i

wulovesyou: i 

jinaira: i

professionalpickpocket: i

opalxoxo: i

Eska: i

Desna: i

wusbottombitch: What is happening

eatmyrocks: LITERALLY GO FUCKING DIE MAKO FUCK YOU

eatmyrocks: SLOWLY BUTN ALIVE UNTILBYOUR SKIN PEELS OFF IN FLAKES

wusbottombitch: Tf???

imnuktuk: you ruined the i train

wusbottombitch: K so kuvira it ain’t that fucking serious 

wusbottombitch: One damn letter nobody cares

eatmyrocks: you’ll care when i stick thumbtacks in your eyes 

imnuktuk: i 😀 

imnuktuk: ok

wusbottombitch: Am i getting threatened i’m 

eatmyrocks: WAIT BOLIN YOU FIGURECOUT HOW TO USE EMOJIS ON THE HELLO KITTY PHONE??

wulovesyou: sanrio* phone

imnuktuk: no 

imnuktuk: wu taught me

wulovesyou: it’s not that hard bruh

bitchbender: caught up to the skanky hoe now i need a break 

bitchbender: tf is up with burning people alive kuvira are you ok

eatmyrocks: do i look-

itsasami: ew i just read that and for some reason the flakes part was really vivid imagery i imagined like cornflakes but they’re skin flakes i 

bitchbender: off brand cereal be like

eatmyrocks: thanks! you will die tonight 

bitchbender: just finish me rn i cannot do this run 

eatmyrocks: stop being a little fucking piss baby 

bitchbender: we ran 16 miles i’m tired ok 

eatmyrocks: you’re the damn avatar if you hate it so much you can just make yourself a jet pack 

bitchbender: that’s not-

bitchbender: fuck you’re right 

imnuktuk: did you know when you die you lose control of bowel movement so you piss and shit whatever was in your intestines 

bitchbender: damn that’s embarrassing 

bitchbender: i won’t die then i guess 

itsasami: imagine hanging someone in medieval times and they just start shitting

itsasami: or like guillotine 

eatmyrocks: korra rlly just decided to be immortal so she doesn’t shit herself huh

wulovesyou: i think it’s very valid i do not want a repeat of the throne incident 

bitchbender: either i pop out of existence entirely or the world stuck with me forever idc 

eatmyrocks: that is really embarrossing

imnuktuk: STOP PAUSE HOLD THE DAMN P H O N E

eatmyrocks: hold your own phone ugly bitch

imnuktuk: ok rude but as i was saying

imnuktuk: this is it im done i can no longer stan any aspect of harry potter jk rowling called jk because shes a damn joke

bitchbender: aint this old news tho???

imnuktuk: remarkably shes gotten somehow worse

eatmyrocks: proud to have never been a stan 

bitchbender: popular opinion the books werent that good and the main characetres were annoying as hell except for ron

imnuktuk: OMG RIGHT RON IS A REAL ONEEE

itsasami: WHY I FELL IN LOVE WITH CHO THOUGHHH   
bitchbender: i would read a series about cho

eatmyrocks: idk who tf that is but she sounds hot

wulovesyou: OK BUT LISTEN THOUGH   
wulovesyou: TEENAGE JAMES   
imnuktuk: the marauders were so much more interesting than the damn main characters ok

bitchbender: peter pettigrew i would stomp on his rat face until his rat guts splattered the walls

wulovesyou: i-

wulovesyou: ok damn

wusbottombitch: I fucking hate harry hes such a bitch 

bitchbender: mako i stg you literally suffer from main character syndrome too

eatmyrocks: thats called narcissism luv

itsasami: OMG HIS EYEBROWS MATCH HARRYS SCAR   
itsasami: NEW LIVE ACTION 

opalxoxo: yall spam a lot but also cho is so damn pretty

imnuktuk: jk wasted her fucking characetr i will never forgive

itsasami: ok but why does everyone diss on pansy my girl look like a lesbian queen

bitchbender: IKR AND MALFOY OUT HERE LOOKIN LIKE AN OILY RAT 

wulovesyou: oMg sToP dRAcO iS a sEx gOd

itsasami: why does he rlly look a bit like a rat im sorry its true

imnuktuk: who wanna play among us

itsasami: i dont have it i

bitchbender: me either-

imnuktuk: THEN DOWNLOAD IT DAMN

imnuktuk: kuvira?

eatmyrocks: got it a couple months ago played twice and rage quit

wulovesyou: OOH BOLIN I GOTCHU I PLAY ALL THE TIME   
wulovesyou: I MAIN AS PINK

imnuktuk: HELL YEAH IM LIME   
wulovesyou: I WEAR THE CHEESE HAT IDK WHY

imnuktuk: i have a liddtle child

wusbottombitch: I actually have it cause of wu

imnuktuk: i bet you main as red huh

wusbottombitch: Yeah

itsasami: downloaded!!

itsasami: AW I WANTED RED

itsasami: i like purple maybe ill be purple

bitchbender: ASAMI COME HERE I NEED HELP

itsasami: with what??

bitchbender: what hat to wear

itsasami: omg ok just a sec ill be right there

eatmyrocks: yall boring as shit

imnuktuk: WHAT DO YOU MAIN AS THEN

eatmyrocks: orange and with the pumpkin head :)

imnuktuk: damn thats cute but not what i expected of you

imnuktuk: i thought dark green for sure

opalxoxo: i main yellow w a cherry :))

eatmyrocks: opal i appreciate you thank you genuinely for being here

eatmyrocks: hate these other bitches

eatmyrocks: asami youre fine

itsasami: thank u

wulovesyou: starting a server babes

jinaira: ooh can i join

wulovesyou: of COURSE   
imnuktuk: yes but not kai hes too good at impostor

wulovesyou: server is COOZHIE

imnuktuk: that looks….

imnuktuk: i 

eatmyrocks: ok

bitchbender: joined but what the fawk is that code

itsasami: ok start

wulovesyou: k lez go lesbians

bitchbender: I HATE THIS ALREADY

itsasami: girl-

itsasami: its not that hard

bitchbender: i hate joystick my thumb is too PHAT   
itsasami: chnage the mode

bitchbender: HOW   
eatmyrocks: how do you think

bitchbender: I DONT KNOW THATS WHY IM ASKING

eatmyrocks: just do your damn tasks ill show you later

imnuktuk: AVJAVXJQVKXHK

imnuktuk: FUCK QJHQBKUJDBKJWBDLBLK@ UIHWOQ

imnuktuk: i m d ea ad

eatmyrocks: dead as hell

imnuktuk: someone find my body already

wulovesyou: where are you

imnuktuk: medbay

wulovesyou: ok i gotchu fam

wulovesyou: where tf is the medbay-

wulovesyou: oh nvm someone found

itsasami: ok this is serious now

itsasami: who is sus

bitchbender: RED

eatmyrocks: red

wulovesyou: red

opalxoxo: red

jinaira: red

wusbottombitch: cyan

imnuktuk: hahvajhsvvhj 

imnuktuk: i ain’t say who it is but…. 

wusbottombitch: HOW AM I SUS

bitchbender: ok so you gonna act like i didn’t see you venting 

wusbottombitch: YOU ARE L Y I N G

bitchbender: no i’m listening to the devil went down to georgia

imnuktuk: i have a love/hate relationship with that song 

eatmyrocks: are we voting or…

bitchbender: i voted

itsasami: girl….. no you didn’t 

bitchbender: I THIUGHT I DID WTF

itsasami: you have to click the check mark i’m 

eatmyrocks: why is korra so damn incompetent like it ain’t that hard

bitchbender: why are you incapable of being nice it ain’t that hard 

eatmyrocks: coming from the bitch who put mustard in the bottom of my milkshake 

bitchbender: IT WAS FUNNY

eatmyrocks: i bet that black eye was real funny too

bitchbender: oh definitely 

bitchbender: my eye swelled up and i couldn’t see

eatmyrocks: asami girl… i think your gf is a masochist

itsasami: idc i just died 

itsasami: i’m haunting this fucking impostor

eatmyrocks: they might call ghostbusters on your ass

imnuktuk: no they would just close their eyes?? 🙄🙄

wulovesyou: I Cannot See

wulovesyou: FUCK WHO SABOTAGED THE GENERATOR

imnuktuk: me

wulovesyou: you are dead and therefore irrelevant 

bitchbender: ouch 

bitchbender: oH MY GOD I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF MY TASK WHO VALLED YHE MEETING

jinaira: me i found your girlfriends body 

bitchbender: pee your pants 

bitchbender: mako is ridiculously sus

wusbottombitch: ITS NOT ME

opalxoxo: are we voting mako out?

eatmyrocks: obviously 

wusbottombitch: You’re ganging up on me !!!! That’s not fair wtf

eatmyrocks: cry about it

wulovesyou: I think he might

bitchbender: OMG OOPS

imnuktuk: girl… of course he wasn’t impostor 

imnuktuk: he can’t even fold his own laundry

bitchbender: i bet it’s kuvira 

eatmyrocks: i bet korra shits her pants today because i slipped laxatives in her protein shake 

bitchbender: you WH AT

itsasami: your prank wars are wild but please i have to share a bed w this bitch 

itsasami: if you shit on me korra

itsasami: you are kicked out 

eatmyrocks: korra probably has a shit kink

bitchbender: WTF THATS DISGUSTING

bitchbender: FUCK FUCK SHIT ASS FUCK BITCH FUCK CUNT FUCKING HELL COCKSUCKER DICK ASS BITCH ASS WHORE

bitchbender: i died :(

imnuktuk:y’all gonna be shook as hell when you find out the impostor 

wulovesyou: i’m stressed it’s just me opal kuvira and jinora now 

jinaira: dw! i bet we can win

jinaira: jk i just died 

eatmyrocks: oh fuck one more kill and the impostor wins

wulovesyou: FUUUUUUCK

opalxoxo: oh no 

wulovesyou: ASSHDHXDHXJXICJCJCJB HELP IM 

wulovesyou: well 

wulovesyou: that ended horribly 

eatmyrocks: damn 

eatmyrocks: it 

bitchbender: BRUH

itsasami: opal????

opalxoxo: :))

eatmyrocks: girl massive kudos

eatmyrocks: i figured wu when it was just the three o us 

wulovesyou: i will pee my pants if i get impostor 

wulovesyou: fr though 

eatmyrocks: why does this convo always come back to piss and shit

imnuktuk: that is who we are at the core, it inhibits and exemplifies our true selves and because of our like mindedness, we allow ourselves to exist in a natural state that we often hide from the rest of the world out of fear of judgement 

wulovesyou: dummy terms pls 

imnuktuk: we’re immature and have potty humor

wulovesyou: oh true 

bitchbender: im peeing myself

wulovesyou: really

bitchbender: no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha pee and poo funny hahaha


End file.
